Within a computing system, data signals can be transmitted along data buses to components of the computing system. These components can include memory devices and input/output (I/O) devices, among others. These data buses can include memory input/output (I/O), Peripheral Component Interconnect Express (PCIe), and Universal Serial Bus (USB), among others. The data signals can generate radio frequency interference (RFI). This interference can affect a variety of radios within the computing system, such as WiFi and cellular radios, and can disrupt normal reception of desired radio signals.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.